everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight for the Miane Throne
Summary: A princess hires the Hunters to capture her older brothers, but things aren't as they seem... (We open up on Shade, tinkering away at something in his lab.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Alright...that should do it...yes! (He triumphantly holds up a syringe of light gray liquid.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Now to test it. (He injects the syringe into his arm. Cut to Aura, entering the room to find her son in a completely delirious state.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Sun is blue and sky is pink, haaaaaa ha ha! (After a few minutes of this he suddenly jolts up.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I didn't do my homework I was playing video games with the guys. One time I stole Jewel's hairbrush in an attempt to create a clone of her to bring with me to Homecomg but it turned out to be a goldfish that looks like her that died a couple seconds later so I flushed it down the toilet. Speaking of the toilet I used Trifa's rapier to unclog it. Wow. Huh? '(He looks over to see the Hunters standing there. Trifa and Jewel look really angry.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Uh oh. '(Cut to him with an ice pack on his head. Foxx reveals their mission.) Foxx Otur: We have a mission from Miane, a country so important we have never heard of it before now. Princess Edelgard requests our services. (The camera cuts to them arriving in Miane. Princess Edelgard receives them warmly.) Edelgard: Thank goodness you're here! My older brothers, Princes Whitley, Jacob and Terrus, have been plotting against our youngest brother! Please, I need you to capture them! With Father gone, Frederick is the only viable one in such a situation to be come king! Yang Hou: You got it! Edelgard: Father stated in his will to have Fredeeick ascend the throne and since then my older brothers have gone haywire! (She shows them the will. Nia squints at it. There's something off about it, she just can't make it out.) Setsuna Mikoto: I sense that there is something off here. But nevermind. (The camera cuts to the countryside chateau where the Princes are staying. They are sleeping peacefully when something is thrown in through the window. Their rooms fill with gas and are set on fire. The princes frantic to get out found themselves trapped. Suddenly the roofs cave in and the Hunters fish them out. Hundreds of citizens near by witnessed the spectacle. Their princes, who are possibly trying to kill their youngest brother have been captured. They are shown being brought to the palace in chains. Edelgard grins.) Edelgard: Thank you so much, Rebel Hunters! Please stay for a few days to rest. It's the least I can do! Toni Aeras: Oh, well thank you! Hinoka Kodomo: What's gonna happen to them now? Edelgard: Don't worry. I have something planned. (Setsuna and Nia look at each other. Something is definitely off. The camera cuts to the three princes in the dungeon, a young woman approaches them with a cord in her hands They scream but it abruptly cuts to black. The camera then cuts to Fredeeick's coronation. The Hunters, now suspicious are snooping around the palace. They hear laughing from one of the studies, they activate theie microphones and peep inside. They see Edelgard and her aide inside. The aide hands her a bloody cord.) Edelgard: Excellent, Ingrid! With those pretenders out of the way and those mindless fools concinced of the forged will, they're just sitting ducks! Now all that's left is to get those useless peasants to blame my foolish little brother and I'll be the one in control! Ingrid: You truly are clever your Highness! Edelgard: Oh I know! (She does an oujou sama laugh. The Hunters gasp, they've been played as pawns in her sick twisted game. They accidentally stumble and th door flies open. Edelgard looks at them triumphantly.) Nia Troy: YOU WENCH! YOU PLAYED US! Edelgard: Oh yes, I did. And look what you did. (She gets them down into the dungeons and to theie shock they see the princes lying inside, lifeless and blue. Ingrid pushes the cord into their hands.) Edelgard: GUARDS! IT'S HORRIBLE! THEY KILLED MY BROTHERS! Hachi Nile: YOU BIT- (They get thrown into the dungeon before they could say anything else. Edelgard laughs.) Edelgard: Hunters, Hunters, Hunters. What have you done? Oh wait. You murdered the princes. And do you know how we punish murdering royalty here? (She smiles.) Edelgard: Public lynching. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: You won't get away with this! We have proof! Ingrid: Proof? What proof? (She reveals the shredded documents.The camera cuts to the coronation ceremony. Frederuck is sitting on the throne with a heavy crown about to be placed on his head, he doesn't know what is going on.) Priest: And now by the power vested in me, in the name of all things holy and good. I now crown you Ki- Ingrid: STOP THE CEREMONY! NEWS HAS COME TO LIGHT THAT FREDERICK IS THE RING MASTER BEHIND HIS BROTHER'S DEATHS ALONGSIDE THOSE FOREIGN DELINQUINTS! Frederick: Wait, WHAT?! (The citizens all gasp in horror and they angrily dethrone him, literally. Edelgard steps out of the shadows and sits on the throne. She tajes the crown and puts it on her head.) Frederick: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Edelgard: Silence, brother. I'm the ine in charge now...throw him in the dungeons! Frederick: WAIT! (He is dragged off and thrown into a cell. Meanwhile the Hunters are in their cell with the bodies of the Princes.) Amber von Olympus: Guys, I'm scared...is this really the end for us? Foxx Otur: It's alright Amber. We'll think of something! (Trifa notices something off with Prince Whitley. She goes to him, turns him over and chexks his pulse.) Trifa Liang-Mania: Guys! He still has a pulse, a very weak one. But I can still save him! (She begins performing CPR on him. Pumping his chest and giving him mouth to mouth. Her med-bot detects his heart rate is slowly coming back up. He opens his blue eyes and starts coughing. Trifa quickly cleans and bandages the bloody cord wound around his neck. He looks around) Whitley: What happened?! Who are you people?! Nia Troy: The people who got played by your sister. Stay here and play dead. We're gonna bust this wide open! Shade Falcon-de Kan: And I have the perfect little helper! (He shows them the time fuse nano truth serum needle. Everyone looks at each other and they all nod, combining their powers and weapons they break out of their cells and they stomp down the guards. Meanwhile Edelgard is having a meeting with the ministers. The Hunters kick down the door much to everyone's shock) Nia Troy: Cut the crap princess! We know what you did and we've got proof! (They all blare the recording of her confessing to her crimes. The ministers exchange shocked looks. While they are all distracted, Shade secretly fires the time fuse nano into Edelgard's neck.) Edelgard: My my. What a severe accusation! Gentlemen, who do you believe? Your new ruler, one who helped avoid a crisis or a bunch foreign delinquints who know nothing. (Ministers all exchange looks.) Minister: We believe you, your Majesty. Edelgard: Excellent! Throw them back into the dungeons! They'll be executed by sundown! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to address my subjects. (She does another evil laugh as the Hunters are dragged off and thrown back into the dungeon.) Whitley: We're all gonna die! Talia Reflection: Not if we can help it! Eigou Nile: She'll be spilling her guts in 3...2...1. Now. (The camera cuts to Edelgard about to adress her people. She suddenly blacks out for a couple moments. She comes to but this time her eyes changed color.) Edelgard: You foolish peasants! So easy to manipulate, so naive like sheep! I was the one who was behind everything! I forged father's will! I had my brothers disposed of, the Hunters are innocent! And now you will all bend to my will as I rule this kingdom with an iron fist! Ahhahahaha! Oopsie. (She stumbles back and covers her mouth, realizing that she had just confessed everything. The people and ministers gasp in horror of the revelation. Meanwhile the Hunters, combining their powers once again break out of their cells again and they also break out Whitley.) Whitley: Let's go show her who the real ruler is! (Edelgard runs inside covvering her mouth. The citizens are banging on the palace gates and the guards attempt to hold them back. She turns a corner in the hallway and her eyes widen in shock the Hunters have escaped again but thus time her brother is with them. She stumbles back is about to turn and eun the other way when she realizes that she's surrounded. Nia kicks her to the ground and puts her foot on her head.) Nia Troy: I admit, I'm impressed with your scheme, Princess. But have you ever taken into account of the people who you're messing with? Whitley: Edel, how could you?! Edelgard: I want the throne! I want power! I wouldn't have it if you and oue brothers were in the way. Nia Troy: And look where that got you. A princess who wants nothing but power and kills her own, is no princess in my book. Whitley: Guards, take her away. (Edelgard is thrown into the dungeon and the coronation ceremony is redone. This time, Whitley takes the throne. He signs a decree to have Edelgard banished to the frozen tundras of Grenwald and she is shown being shipped off there. Frederick is in his cell crying when the cell door swings open, he sees his brother and he immediately runs into his arms crying. The camera cuts to Whitley awarding the Rebel Hunters for their service. He smiles at Nia.) Whitley: Princess Nia, I believe we can now start negotiating some trade routes with New Troy. (Nia smiles.) Nia Troy: Certainly, King Whitley. I believe that this can be the start of a powerful alliance between our nations Whitley: It certainly is. (The two royals salute each other. And the Hunters cheer and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes